halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
Old Conversation: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 Final Transmission :Yeah, I don't think it will be necessarily canon in any universe, but it should still make for an interesting read . . . later! :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 20:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Do you have any reference material for Jane other than her character page and Crimson Team's page? Preferably a story or RP. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 02:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I had one story in this wiki back in 2008, but I think I might have deleted the story. I guess "No" would be the appropriate answer.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Template Assistance :To be honest, I don't really know what it does or what happens if I take it out of the template. Ask Kylie (RR) about this function before you remove it.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Maragret vs. Ackerson I think Marge would either be dead or retired by 2552. She was only mentioned in the parts of GoO that were in the 2530s, and not heard of afterwards. :P -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 20:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Lies! A woman that powerful and cold would live on till 200! Also, this is the 26th century where life expectancy would have been extended and that the retirees would only retire somewhere between 100-110.... but again, you do have a point. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:07, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Ackerson and Parangosky are both dead anyway. I don't know what to put.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::The last mention of Parangosky was in 2551 and she was still shown somewhat in charge of ONI. Seeing that Ackerson is more of a Army officer than an Intelligence Director, it is more likely that Parangosky is still in charge.外国人(7alk) 02:19, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I just read Parangosky's bio in the Halo Encyclopedia. She's still alive and holds the highest rank possible by 2552.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Test and Evaluation I was going to start an article for the UNSC Test and Evaluation Corps if it's ok with you.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:26, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:29, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, made it. Also, is TEC supposed to be the same as the Operational Test and Evaluation Center from Halo Graphic Novel. If so, I can transfer additional infromation.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 22:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I would assume so.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:44, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the offer of help. I had actually asked this of someone else before you offered, but could you help me to make an infobox for Xenomorph characters on Xenopedia? We have one for Predators, but unfortunantly, not one for thier slimy arch-rivals. Thanks.--'LastJedi1515' (talk) 00:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Previews/Spoilers and a Progress Report :I've hit a bit of writers block for the story, but it should pass soon enough. In the meantime, I thought I'd send your way the deathscene of Jane to see if it is a fitting tribute to your character. Enjoy! :Jane looked around, horrified at the sight before her. Thousands of the xenomorphs were crawling over the walls and ceiling. One huge alien with a large crest on its head sat in the center, and it hissed at her. It had to be the queen. Ones closer saw her and began to stalk towards her, tails twitching. :“Jeffrey. I’m not going to be able to get back to you. Complete the mission.” :“Jane? What’s going on down th–” Jane shut off her com. As the aliens drew closer, she calmly drew her shotgun and looked up at the one in front of her. It was larger than the rest, the crests on its head tinted crimson. Jane smiled under her helmet as it hissed at her. She raised the shotgun in the blink of an eye, then fired as she ran forward. Red’s long head burst open as pellets went in, spraying acid blood as he fell. Some spattered on Jane’s armor, melting away the metal where it touched. :Warriors and drones flew at her, scrambling over the hive floor only to be thrown back by a blast of buckshot. As she neared the queen, her shotgun clicked empty. She used it to throw another alien out of the way before drawing her assault rifle. Jane jumped off a warrior straight towards the queen. :Shock came over her as she stopped mid-air. The queen hissed what could have only been laughter, with Jane impaled on its tail. The queen carried her closer, until their faces met. It extended its inner mouth and prepared to strike, still laughing. :Jane saw only the figures of two humans walking towards her. Alex and Rika, her old teammates, had come to get her. And she only heard the beep of her armor’s countdown as the Mjolnir suits reactor went critical. :“Joke’s on you, bitch.” Jane laughed back. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 20:54, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Such horrific way to die... I loved how you reused Kurt's dying moments in Jane. :P :There are several questions I must ask: 1) Wouldn't a MJOLNIR detonation be a nuclear detonation? If so, wouldn't that also kill those within its proximity or are they already safe? 2) Rather than throwing the shotgun at the queen (which wastes previous seconds), might I suggest having her retreating to safety to fire from a range with her AR (thus, extending the battle)? You could add in several Drones/Warriors trying to defend the Queen when she does so, and add in several sentences/paragraphs about her priming her armour to detonate after she exhausted her arsenal and then continue to her death scene (the punching and meleeing her way through to kill the Queen).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Right. Backround is that the surviving S2-Bs and ODSTs are on a Pelican and a scavanged freighter, the ship they were brought on being destroyed by the Predator ship. S-110 is the only other character onboard, on his way to the bridge. There's a limited infestation of the queens old nest on the planet below, and the plan is to take it down and use reactors, kind of like the Pillar of Autumn. 110 will duel the Predator on the bridge. I'm unsure about the Mjolnir reactor. I've not read Operation:First Strike in a while, and the school computer I'm using has Halopedia blocked. And about everything else everywhere . . . fortunately, not Halo Fanon! As to extending the battle, I'm not familiar with the character . . . I imagined that she would want to ensure the death of the queen, though I could extend at least the part of getting to the queen. Also, the red-head alien is somewhat of a major character. He was spawned from one of G-117s Headhunters, and in case of needing to explain the story from the Alien's point of view, that's the one I'll use. Case-in-point, yeah, it needs extending At the moment, I'm working on the story of the ODSTs groundside. They're investigating a ship boneyard, and the aliens have made their first kill . . . That Damn Sniper, sniping Class-II Are there any spots left open for the Spartan-II Class II Program? I only need one and then I could just add him somewhere. If not, I can always use a Spartan-III and make hima Headhunter. Thanks.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 21:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm about to split the Class II program into my own personal and private article. There'll be only 14 open slots in this program and it will have a degree of flexibility within the Elysium Timeline.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh good, the involvement of other timelines in the article made it pretty confusing.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 21:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) More questions. :P When do the augmentations take place? Also, do the majority die at Reach or do some die prior? How does the team naming work? --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :The augmentation procedures would be somewhere between the S-II and S-IIIs. Remember, Ackerson consider Project MIST as a prototype project for his S-III Program. :) After the deactivation of the program, the MIST candidates worked together with the original S-IIs and their fate is up to the authors. It is preferred that the MIST candidates to die in the Reach event. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm thinking about writing a story about a group of MIST Spartans who return to a conqoured planet to fight a Yanme'e Queen. So, thanks for the info.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Be sure to keep an eye on the article. :) :::Bending canon (If you consider ILB Universe canon) is very difficult... :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Still in Pre-production :Since I have little to go on for the character of Jane-095, I need a little background information for how you want your character to be portrayed. *What was her personality before and now after the news of her teammates dying at Reach? *What weapons and equipment would she bring? (Keep the weapons tally about three. I seem to remember a Spartan named CJ from Celebrity Deathmatch . . .) *Anything else you would like to see in the character, from aspects of personality to scene ideas. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 22:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Her personality is similar like John-117; leadership skills, courageous and gallant. Luck is always on her side (i.e. avoided the Battle of Reach) and as such, she always had ways of getting out of troubling situations. However, ever since that incident, she became more like Lucy of S-III; quiet and traumatised by the event. Always had flashbacks when triggered by a certain word or a similar appearance (Alex and Rika always appears around her whenever she's in a devastating condition). ::She's more of close combatant, so I would assume she would prefer a shotgun, close combat knife and M6 pistols. For equipment, she carries the prototype bubble shield (the one seen in H3 Trailer and Halo Legends' Odd One Out). She prefers hand-to-hand combat than using weapons, but only when the situation is not beyond her. ::And that's Jane... for now.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Emphasis should be on "mixed-martial arts": jujutsu, taekwando and kenpo.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Writer Is it ok if I use a "writer share" template on the UNSC Air Force (Elysium Timeline) article? Usually I'd leave it public like the Army/Navy/Marine articles, but since I am going to greatly add to it I put the template. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I have another question, in the Elysium Timeline, does the UEG gain back any of it's power during the Rebuild Era? I was planning to make a collection of articles on members of the UEG. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::It attempts to and manages to regain some of its power. However, ongoing and active rebellions conducted by the URF made it impossible to regain all of it. Keep watching the Rebuild Era. It will be updated every month. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) My Spartan :Go ahead... it's not stated who the SPARTAN is.. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice Next time, remember to put Elysium Timeline in the sitenotice. Stop delaying it.外国人(7alk) 03:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Multi :Well, you are aware that the Elysium Timeline follows strictly to canon (Halo Legends is making it difficult for us to follow the current S-II roster). With that said, there's no room for any S-II. However, there's Project MIST which takes place two years after the S-II's graduation. ODSTs are always welcome in the Elysium Universe; those not entrenched by canon are always welcome. :) The only ongoing issue is the SPARTANs. :Just to notify that me and Ascension are always trying to find some loopholes in the official Halo Universe and bending canon to make it fit in the Elysium Universe. With that said, be sure to keep updated with articles related to the Elysium Universe. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Elysium :Just remember to keep it realistic. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:58, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Is that a yes? That Damn Sniper, unbelievably paranoid. :::Yes. :) :::One more thing, please avoid using : when creating an article or starting a discussion. The : is used when you're replying to comments/messages... - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Template I changed the Special Forces template. I added the Seventeenth Air Force as the primary AF Special Forces division. Change it if you need to.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 05:15, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Undeletion :Here they are: *Alien vs. Spartan/Trouble Arose *Alien vs. Spartan/Distress Beacon :Toodles.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Better leave it be. It should be categorised using Category:Stories.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Template I'm going to make a template for weapons in the halo universe/elysium timeline, if it's ok with you. It will be simliar to the one on halopedia, only it will include weapons from here. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 05:35, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Looking to Help :Not that I know of.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Computer stolen... so... yeah. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 10:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, there's no plan for Pete Stacker in EU. Feel free to '"fanonise"'' him. :Regarding your SPARTAN II Bs, I'm afraid they'll have to be merged into either the original SPARTAN-II program, Project: MIST, or SPARTAN-III program. Please note that there are several limitations on the SPARTAN roster and this will likely change in the near future. And like I said before, only those already confirmed (check the previous comment I gave on this issue) will be in active duty after 2556.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :If it were to be Gamma of S-III, it would still be under Mendez and Ackerson's Army officers. :Organisation or Organization? :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Can you remove a NCF banner for me? My page, SPARTAN-113 (Scot-113), is canon friendly, but whenever I ask an admin, they don't respond back or remove that banner. I've checked the page at least 50 times, and it's fine. Can you please remove it? - Scot 113 00:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: About Stuff Ok, I'll make sure to avoid making any new ones during the HCW. I was mainly making alot because I was comparing it to the amount of different land based vehicles we have today. Also, should I delete some of the ones I made? --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 01:14, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :If I could remember it well, it was a Mark V Helmet, Security Shoulder Pads with the Chest being a CQB. It is the default colour and the emblem is the Librarian symbol without the outlines. :) :Good luck. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:19, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Special Forces If it's ok with you, I'm going to make an article for a psychological operations group simliar to the 4th Psychological Operations Group of the US. Instead of focusing on foriegn Goverments and opinions, it will be more about attempting to change the views of rebels/potential rebels in the Rebellion Insurrection Era and late Rebuild Era. It will also be open to shared editing, so poossible errors can be fixed.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Wouldn't ONI's branches handle all of those PSYOPS operations?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose, but which would do it? Section II?--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Yup. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:49, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Navy I'm pretty much done with the UNSC Air Force so now I'm moving on to characters and aspects of the Navy. I was wondering if I could organise the UNSC Naval fleets based on the US Navy fleet organization.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 02:38, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sure... but I thought Halopedia had such organisation?!! - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::They are simliar, but it only mentions fleets/battlegroups and doesn't elaborate on their size. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 02:53, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Canon-friendliness :The above and how the article still presents the information that the Sangheili are only males and the Sangmeili are the females. Regardless of how you presented the information, you ignored the fact that the Sangheili are a two-sex species. Also, the information presented in the infobox contradicts the content of the article, so I suggest getting those fixed first. :p.s. :You cannot disregard what has been presented as canon; most of the content within Halo: Legends are canon and will remain canon. The only thing that is not fully canon as of now are the visual aesthetics.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Your description of the Sangmeili is what I'm mainly referring; you described them as being vastly smaller than Unggoy (2-3 feet), having multiple limbs/legs and the proboscis thingy like a mosquito. Oddly, the Cloverfield monster is what I could think off when reading off the article (description, not reproduction). The only loophole in this that I could find and that you could use is the "rib structure". Other than that are facts: Sangheili is a two-sex species and that the female Sangheili(s?) have two legs, two arms, a head similar to the males and four mandibles, and that they are reptilian-based/referenced.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's kinda late for me to pay extreme attention to the article right now (I merely skimmed the article again), so I'll have another in the morning. Oh, and please make it more reader-friendly. Biology is very difficult to understand. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Special Forces I need your help and permission something. Lately I have had a desire to create a Special Forces group. I have not done so, since we already have a lot of Special Forces units in the Elysium Timeline. However, my unit Seventeenth Air Force is to no use for me or anyone else and I will soon reqeust to be deleted. Therefore, I was wondering if I could create a land-based special forces group. If so, I'm not sure which to do. I have several ideas: 1. 15th Special Operations Detachment: A futuristic mixture of SAS and Delta Force. Although SOAR may cover parts of this, I can assure you they will be different. 2. Rangers: Obvisouly a futuristic version of the US Army Rangers. While I would enjoy to make this, there over use has left me wondering whether or not to consider them. 3. Unnamed ONI Group: I have not come up for a name for them. They would essentially be a covert group similiar to the ISA. --Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 05:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :@Biscuit: Ascension noted that the ODSTs are the SEALs/SAS (Navy/Marine SF) and the SOARs are the Delta Force/Rangers (Army SF). For the ONI group however, just call them "Spooks". Don't give them an official name as it takes the mystery out of them. :) :@Ahalosniper: So, something very cryptic and enigmatic for AVS? Sure, I'll try to work one out in two weeks time. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Heralds of Chaos :Jane-095 but the article is under construction... :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! YOU THAR! IRC Channel Contact Status Hey Subtank, just wanting to let you know that you are now the Halo-Fanon Channel contact! I decided that it wasn't right for me to be the channel contact, besides I would rather earn it. So if you want the password I will talk to you on there later. Congrats on being a Bureaucrat by the way! Thanks, H*bad (talk) :I would suggest email me the password. I wouldn't have much knowledge about being the channel contact, but I'm sure I can work it out. :Oh, and welcome back! :D :D :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) UNSC Stuff I made a special force group, the 15th Special Operations Regiment but I think I'll keeep out of the Elyisuim Timeline, 'cause they might negatively effect it. Anyway, I had a question. Would artillery units of the UNSC Marine Corps have their own seperate battalions or would they be intergrated into greater Tank/Armour units?--Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 03:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. The Elysium Timeline is very user-friendly; if users feel that the expanded timeline is not needed, they can still use the articles linked to the timeline. Just make sure it doesn't conflict with other articles. Clarity is important. :The artillery units would be part of the Tank/Armour units. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Weaponry Due to the lack of any widespread Carbine in the UNSC, I was going to make an article that expands information on the M6J and I was wondering if we are allowed to do so?--blah 00:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :If it concerns expanding canon, sure. :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 09:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: My Template Sorry if my recent edits have made it look unnecessary; since I'm rewriting the article it's built for from the ground up, just about all of the quotations on it seemed rather dated. My plan is to add more as I write more of the article, but if it's a waste of space then I can go ahead and add more now. :You could keep it actually if you're using those tags. :) :I'm just puzzled why there's only one quote.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I must admit that I never thought of just adding the stuff in the template to the page itself. I'll try that and if it works I'll submit a deletion request for the template. Sig question :Odd. I'm sure there was a Sig Policy in HaloFanon. Anyway, pics in these unique sigs should be at the very least 150px whereas normal sigs would be 100px. Time to bring in some policies. :For animated images, search for an image editing program which has the ability to shrink the image without removing the animation. I'm sure there's a few that works online.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 09:30, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi from Xenopedia Hi Subtank! Glad you stopped by! I love your AvPvColonial Marine picture, but I was flummoxed as to how I could make "XENOPEDIA" pop out more. This is what I came up with in Paint.Net, I really hope you dig it! Sayonara for now---CadmiumX99 09:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css Hey Kim, found a solution to your wallpaper problem. Add the following to the wallpapers: no-repeat center top !important; Don't sleep too earlier. Don't leave your chatscreen hanging about. >.> {insert name here} 01:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, Failopedia's twitter feed breaks almost every hour. I suggest using http://www.bungie.net/News/NewsRss.ashx.[[User:-Ascension-|{insert name]] here} 01:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC Ban Dear Subtank, I was recently banned from the #halo-fanon IRC channel for no reason other than the fact that apparently a certain operator disagreed with my perspective on being a wikia admin (which I am on several wikias). I made some jokes about Administrators being servants to the users, which they are, and when Tony told me to shut up, I continued with my statements before said operator kicked and banned me. Is it not against the rules of the IRC channel for operators to kick/remove/ban users for no good reason? Here are the logs: http://i284.photobucket.com/albums/ll38/zomgzAJ/chatlog1.jpg -- the incident in question. http://i284.photobucket.com/albums/ll38/zomgzAJ/chatlog2.jpg -- the logs from my chat with the operator. Please conduct an independent review of my actions, and if you see the ban as legitimate, I shall respect it. Thanks, -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 00:42, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Creating an infobox :A disease template? I don't think we have one. Do we really need one?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :If you've started a trend and every is following this new trend, I wouldn't mind creating the infobox.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :That would be a no, for now. But don't worry. :An increase of Disease-related article and I'll start importing the template. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Request Main Page Issue :The community thinks the feature is useless and as such, removed from the main page. To create a new article, simply search it up via "Search this wiki" feature and click on the red link.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:00, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :: :::*sigh* :::Have you attempted an alternate URL that does not exist? For example, let's say you want to create something about the Forerunner's Puppy, it would be as so; http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forerunner's_Puppy. It is all about the URL and simply changing a word/letter inside the URL will create a non-existent article. :::If you still having problems understanding how this works, would be it ok for me to install a "Create a New Article" feature inside your userpage?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Chemical Warfare Would the UNSC operate a seperate department for chemical warfare studies and use or would it simply be a subordinate command of ONI?--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 00:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Chemical warfare is too inhumane and the UNSC wouldn't use such warfare in their organisation. Heck, there's even a freaking convention that seeks in removing all chemical production (lethal ones, of course). Sorry for invading your talk page, Subtank.Sketchist 01:04, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It was for more of counter-chemical warfare group, seeing as it would be likely Insurrectionistswould utilize such weaponry, but whatever. :P--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 01:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, terrorist groups nowadays used chemical weapons but armed forces today combat them with regular firearms instead of chemical weapons. It's not firing "fire with fire" concept. The Insurrectionists wanted freedom out of the UNSC, but using chemical weapon and injuring the masses with it is clearly not the way to gain followers. That's idiocy. It's a whole different case when injuring a population of a nation you're at war with.Sketchist 01:55, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Template Help :It would be helpful to know what template it is for.. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Star Wars Fanon Partnership Invitation to Infected Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, :Heh. The idea hit me when I was browsing in Dead Space Wiki. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC)